evchkwikiaorg_zh-20200216-history
有幾壞(改編歌詞)
改編歌詞內容 曲：陳奐仁 詞：www1980 合# 扑野扑得失敗 春相幅幅出埋 這次叫我怎抵賴? 希 和# (I never want only fcuk to me) 合# 即使即刻匿埋 彼此損失超大 你叫我又怎麼辦? 希 和# (you control? the sexy fcuking file.....you will kill me?) 希 和# (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want to .....I never want to) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want to .....I never want to) (I never want only fcuk to me) 希# 我碌九真係大碌 妳吹蕭當食腐竹 (repeat) 我奶撻不會退縮 包妳好鬼舒服 我要用KY來篤 拍拍照片便會"出" 我看妳相當滿足 影多幅 YEAH YEAH YEAH 嬌# 當初只想討好你的愛 今次真係被你靠"能"害 廣告商不滿我天真不再 害到我被踢開 合# 扑野扑得失敗 春相幅幅出埋 (repeat) 這次叫我怎抵賴? 即使即刻匿埋 彼此損失超大 你叫我又怎麼辦?(You never know) 希 和# (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want only fcuk to me) (I never want to .....I never want to) 仁：Hold this shhit!! come on lets take me see It's not as bad as you think I think that you are stupid It's always happen to anybody Who's in love with someone So tell the truth, come and choose Take the crews for fun Forget about it I am cool down and low down It's smart now to lie down You need some, but no now It's not like this is the end of the world So you have got kind on this world You know what you'll find for another girl 希：It's not as easy as ......you say? To get away from me You never see the way I feel You never understand You telling me that all I need is Still to a plan To keep away a lot of deal What you did, man I've been around On the block more than you, so Could you enact as a pretty smart actnal I need to say "what's up on the download?" You now need what you're dreaming on... Repeat # * * 原詞 有幾壞 - 陳冠希/鍾欣桐/陳奐仁 ＊合：一起這麼失敗　分開怎麼安排 　　　這個結尾有幾壞 　　　即使失戀不敗　彼此損失不大 　　　你會當我有幾壞 　　　(U never know)＊ ＃希：我每日手電接觸　你卻在心內退縮 　　　你註定不被滿足 　　　將會怎麼結局 　　　我要是選擇結束　掃掃鼻尖便退出 　　　你要是當場痛哭　請你哭 　　　Yeah yeah yeah 　鍾：只想得到信心的愛 　　　不想最後為談情所害 　　　只因我不喜歡戀愛天才 　　　害我的便踢開＃ Repeat　＊＊ 仁：Hold this, come on lets take a break 　　It's not as bad as you think 　　I think that you are stupid 　　It's always happen to anybody 　　Who's in love with someone 　　So tell the truth, come and choose 　　Take the crews for fun 　　Forget about it 　　I am cool down and low down 　　It's smart now to lie down 　　You need some, but no now 　　It's not like this is the end of the world 　　So you have got kind on this world 　　You know what you'll find for another girl 希：It's not as easy as you say 　　To get away from me 　　You never see the way I feel 　　You never understand 　　You telling me that all I need is 　　Still to a plan 　　To keep away a lot of deal 　　What you did, man 　　I've been around 　　On the block more than you, so 　　Could you enact as a pretty smart act? 　　I need to say "what's up on the download?" 　　You now need what you're dreaming on... Repeat　＃＊＊ 另見 *陳冠希淫照事件衍生作品 Category:改編歌詞 Category:陳冠希淫照事件衍生作品